Ce qu'il reste de nous (Héritage)
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Léo attendit que tous les ministres et conseillers aient quitté la salle pour s'approcher du trône d'ébène. C'était à Xander qu'il revenait, pas à lui.


_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-neuvième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Trône". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! Texte écrit en une heure le lendemain de la Nuit._

Comme En attendant des jours meilleurs, ce texte a été mis à part car j'envisage, dans un futur plutôt lointain (car je dois me concentrer en priorité sur Si tu savais pour ce fandom), de continuer cette histoire. J'ai écrit il y a quelques temps des bouts de texte qui pourraient très bien faire suite à cette histoire. A suivre, donc.

* * *

Léo attendit que la salle de réception adjacente à la salle du trône se soit vidée de ses ministres, nobles et conseillers qui avaient envahi le château pendant plusieurs jours pour préparer son accession au pouvoir. Ils étaient là pour le féliciter, le soutenir et le guider. Normalement, une grande partie de ces responsabilités aurait dû échoir à Gunther, le dernier responsable en date, mais puisqu'il était mort il y avait plusieurs mois, englouti par l'abîme éternel, Léo avait dû composer sans lui. Il avait besoin de nommer un intendant du palais. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Pas tant qu'il ne serait pas roi, du moins.

C'est-à-dire, demain.

Le jeune prince soupira en gravissant les marches jusqu'au trône où son père siégeait encore quelques semaines plus tôt. Son père, sauvagement assassiné par la créature de l'abîme qui avait pris possession de son corps, un fait que tous ignoraient. Il était le seul à le savoir. Et Azura aussi, mais la jeune chanteuse était morte peu après la défaite de Nohr face aux troupes hoshidiennes. Il ne savait même pas si Yuma était au courant de tout cela.

Léo posa une main sur le majestueux fauteuil d'ébène. Il en caressa les courbes élégantes, lisses et polies du bout des doigts. Xander était celui qui aurait dû s'assoir sur ce trône. Et, le cas échéant, Camilla. Mais pas lui. Surtout pas lui. Ceci dit, c'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire, récupérer le pouvoir à la place de sa sœur... Non pas que Camilla aurait été une mauvaise reine, mais cette position lui aurait bien trop pesé. Elle avait déjà tant souffert des affres de la guerre, et encore avant, de toute la cruauté qui avait marqué son enfance et son adolescence. Ils n'étaient pas nés durant les heures les plus douces de Nohr. Ils avaient presque trop encaissé pour une seule fratrie...

Un spasme de souffrance faucha le coeur de Léo sans qu'il le sente venir, et il s'accroupit au sol. Pour quelqu'un qui passerait par là, il fit mine d'examiner la base du fauteuil. Ce n'était pas à lui que revenait ce trône. Il était à Xander. C'était lui qui aurait dû s'assoir dessus. Mais voilà, à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, Léo revoyait la plaie béante qui ouvrait l'abdomen de son frère en deux. Il revoyait tout le sang qui avait dégorgé sur son armure, le sol, les murs... Il revoyait son visage blafard sous les cheveux blonds, signe que la vie l'avait quitté. Il ressentait encore le hurlement de douleur, déchirant, insupportable, qui était remonté de son ventre jusqu'à sa gorge lorsqu'il l'avait vu ainsi. Ses pas affolés, instables, lorsqu'il avait couru vers lui. Les tremblements incontrôlables qui avaient agité son corps alors qu'il s'était accroupi près de lui. Le gouffre béant qui s'était ouvert dans son coeur lorsqu'il avait compris que son frère avait cessé de respirer. Qu'il était mort.

Léo ferma les yeux pour combattre la nausée. Il entendait aussi le hurlement de désespoir de Camilla qui arrivait derrière lui, ses sanglots déchirants lorsqu'elle était tombée à genoux auprès d'Élise. Léo avait cru que son coeur allait chuter au fond de sa poitrine lorsqu'il avait aperçu sa petite sœur. Un hideux sang rouge et frais tachait sa robe à fleurs. Son visage était inerte. Elle aussi, elle ne bougeait plus. Elle aussi, elle était morte.

Léo se passa la main sur le visage. Tout ça lui donnait encore des cauchemars. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à concevoir que c'était fini, que leur fratrie avait été décimée pour moitié et que Camilla et lui étaient les seuls qui étaient restés. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà affronté ensemble... après avoir survécu aux complots, à la cruauté de leur père, aux meurtres, à cette épouvantable guerre des concubines... Voilà qu'il ne restait de leur famille qu'eux deux. Même Yuma les avait quittés.

Même Yuma avait décidé de s'éloigner d'eux, choisissant dans cette guerre d'affronter ses frères et sœurs d'adoption, tout ça pour de parfaits inconnus. Léo reconnaissait que leur père avait eu énormément de torts. Mais était-ce une raison pour les massacrer ? Ils voulaient juste demeurer une fratrie unie... C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu...

Une larme glissa sur la joue de Léo. Il ne la retint pas. Tout le monde avait quitté le palais, de toute façon.

Tout le monde, sauf...

"Voulez-vous un mouchoir, Messire Léo ? s'enquit près de lui la voix de Niles. Il n'est peut-être pas digne de votre royale frimousse, mais c'est tout ce que je peux vous donner.

-Merci, Niles, répondit Léo en se redressant sur ses pieds. Mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire."

Le hors-la-loi le considéra un instant sans rien dire. Puis, il prit la parole, de la voix la plus douce et la plus sérieuse qu'il avait jamais eue :

"Vos frères et sœurs vous manquent énormément, n'est-ce-pas ?"

Léo détourna le regard. Il n'était pas prêt à ce que qui que ce soit le voit aussi faible. Même son premier vassal. Ce n'était tout simplement pas comme ça qu'il fonctionnait.

"Bien sûr qu'ils me manquent, répondit-il, évasif. Mais, au moins, Yuma vient demain assister au couronnement avec la délégation hoshidienne. Ça me permettra de le revoir...

-Si je ne le tue pas avant.

-Pardon ?

-Il vous a fait beaucoup de peine.

-Il n'y est pour rien... Pas... complètement...

-Vous ne croyez pas ce que vous dites."

Niles le dévisagea avec dédain. Léo rétorqua sèchement :

"J'aime mon frère, Niles. Je l'aimerai toujours, malgré ses torts. C'est comme ça que fonctionne... une famille...

-Pardon, j'ignore ce que c'est.

-Je le sais."

Léo jeta un dernier regard au trône majestueux sur lequel, le lendemain et jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, il allait devoir s'assoir. Ça devait être une fierté, pourtant il aurait tout donné pour ne pas en arriver là.

"Allons-y, Niles. La journée sera longue, demain."


End file.
